good luck jo?
by assmonkey11
Summary: it was late at night jo was short on money so she breaks in to house but gets caught what will happen
1. good luck jo?

jo was caught braking to the duncon house teddy heard some nosie coming from outside her room so she goes and look it was jo she was in scook to she jo in her house so late she sneaks up be hide her and grabes her and brings her to her room and teddy just looks at jo as jo say well you caught me what are you going to do call the cops teddy smiles and says I got a better idea whats that jo says why are you looking at me like thatim going to show yours teddy creeps up and drops to her knees in front of jo what are you doing jo ask as teddy pulls off the 8 year olds plants and sees her monster truck under ware and teddy cant stop laughing what jo says your your under ware jo looks down and see whats so funny she trys to cover up but teddy smacks her hand and says no no then she pulls down her under ware and looks at her tight young girl pussy now take these off she says jo ask why just do it or go to jail fine she pulls off her plans and under ware teddy walk to her clost and grabs a 10 inch dildo and comes back and say no you get naked fine jo does so as she pulls off her t-shirt now compute nude now what teddy gets back on her knees now time for some fun huh jo says just then teddy shoves the dildo in her tight pussy as jo screams no no take it out it hurts teddy laughts and keeps ramming it in jo starts to bleed jo trys to run away teddy grabes her and pulls her down and holding her down 10 mins go by of teddy ramming it in and out jo starts to like it faster faster I like it just then jo cums on the dildo wow what was that that was your first fucking teddy says noe clean it off ass teddy pulls it out of jos pussy and sticks it in her mouth lick it all off it teast good now its my turn to feel like that how jo says your see teddy stands up and takes off her pjs and her bra and panties and go sit on jos face what are you doing nothing your going to eat me out jo lick jo lick get in there dreep jo sicks her toungh into teddys pussy yes baby just like that faster now teddy is riding jos face loving the feeling as she grabes her tits ooo I'm I'm going to cum teddy lets loose and cums all over jos face teddy gets off and say you lick all off that and swallow it they both go to teddys bed and pass out naked in each others arms. maybe more any ideas


	2. Chapter 2

it is now 7 a.m. and teddys not up for breakfast mom tells gabe go check on your sister so gabe goes down stirs and starts yelling get up jo and teddy wake up still naked teddy covers up in her blaked as jo jumps out and try's to get her under ware on just as she has them up to her knees gabe opens the door and is schooked at what he is looking at a naked jo and he goes over to teddy TEDDY TEDDY wake up he takes off her blaket and see she is naked too what did you guys do well we had don't tell him jo says I must had what gabe says we had sex what WHAT ok I wont as long as I get some to no way jo and teddy says ok MOM DAD ok shut up we will great as gabe gets naked takes off his shirt plants and boxers with a 7 inch dick popping out at the girls wow that's big they say gabe says take them under ware back off jo she does so now you two come over here both of the girls come over and get on there knees jo you suck the balls and ill suck the dick ok jo says the girls start to lick up and down gabes balls and cock after awhile jo had both balls in her mouth and teddy had all of the 7 inch in her mouth going deep throht faster having gabe moaning yes ooo you girls are amazin I'm I'm about to CUMMM shoots his load in his sisters mouth as she takes it all in her mouth and swallows it all yum she says licking her lips now teddy you ride my dick while jo you ride my tougter yes right away the girls say with a smile on there faces gabes on the groude while teddy hopes on his dick and jo gets on his face10 mins go by teddy and jo are both riding faster and herder boucing up and down ooo yes o yes go deeper gabe jo says as the girls get in to it start kissing each other oooo I'm cumming gabe and teddy say they cum at the same time now they get off off him are we good they ask not yet he says brand jo over a chair he rams his dick in jos ass hole NOOOOOOOOO she screams teddy shut her up how she says jo is going to lick your ass hole teddy put her ass in her face and gabes says lick it she says no gabe smacks her ass hard lick it ok ok just stop gabe is ramming jo right in to teddys ass ooo jo your ass is so tight just then jo cums ooo yes I love it oo I'm cuming teddy says jo I'm going to cumming in your tight ass rope after rope of cum goes in to jo's ass oooo yeah they all say now clean a us up teddy she licks gabe's dick and jo's ass hole clean and they get dress jo sneaks out the window and teddy and gabe go up stirs I found her mom says what took you guys so long they smile at each other.


End file.
